The Administrative Core, led by Dr. Pascal Poignard, will provide general management and administrative support for all Projects and Cores under the U-19 Grant. Additionally, this Core will coordinate an Administrative Partnership Plan to maintain timely and good communications across various external researchers, advisors and stakeholders related to HIV B cell immunology. These goals will be met by completing the following Specific Aims: General Management and Administration 1. Maintain good Project and Core integration via coordinated project management to track progress, troubleshoot problems and facilitate achievement of grant goals;regular intra-grant communication via annual meetings, teleconferences/web conferences, and establishment of a web-enabled project portal;and the timely review of data and progress with key scientific and grant partners. 2. Ensure that lAVI administrative resources are accessed and in place for financial management, grants management, business development and intellectual property management. Administrative Partnership Plan 3. Establish an External Scientific Advisory Panel (ESAP) which will conduct an annual review of progress, provide scientific input and ensure timely and proper reporting to NIH/NIH Program Officials. 4. Host and actively participate in annual B cell Immunology Partnership Program for HIV-1 Vaccine Discovery Workshops to ensure dissemination and collaboration with other U-19 grantees, other NIH grantees and HIV researchers in the area of B cell immunology.